The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Verweig 8’. ‘Verweig 8’ represents a new cultivar of Weigela, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor on July of 2015 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Weigela ‘Verweig’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,824) that was growing outdoors in a trial field in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in July of 2015 in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.